Negri Mimpi
by widymorianti
Summary: Negri mimpi adalah negri di mana para mahluk-mahluk tanpan nan rupawan ngumpul jadi satu di sebuah kosan. Walo ganteng jangan tertipu dengan sifat asli mereka yang sengklek dan sedikit k di luar batas normal. EXO/ Shcool life/ comedi/
1. Chapter 1

**Ff ini cuman sekedar selingan biar kalian ga gitu nunggu lama ff yang sebelumnya. Dan maafkan kalo sifat si ganteng dan cool berubah jadi sedikit koplak dan ga masuk akal karena ff ini 100% berbau komedi walo ga ada baunya sama sekali. persoalan typo yang berkepanjangan, mungkin kamu bakal nemuin ini dari mulai awal kamu baca pengawal di atas sampe bawah nanti so jangan di protes lagi yah karena semua manusia aka da yang sempurna kecuali selogan Demian si pesulap. So happy reading ya guys~**

* * *

-all member exo-

* * *

 **NEGRI MIMPI**

Ini adalah negri mimpi. Di mana tokoh penghuni di dalamnya sedikit melenceng dari sifat aslinya. Jangan cuman bayangin kegantengan, maskulin dan bagaimana kewibawaannya di kehidupan nyata ga ada yang nerap di negri mimpi. So happy reading.

Pagi ini seperti halnya pagi-pagi lainnya. Pagi yang penuh keramaian di rumah besar kediaman EXO. Chanyeol dan Kris lagi sibuk rebutan kamar mandi.

Di dapur ada Jongin yang selalu ngintilin Kyungsoo kemana dia pergi. Kata Jongin hidupnya hampa tanpa kehadiran mahluk mungil mirip pingwin itu. Ya terserah Kai aja dah.

Nah di halaman depan, Baekhyun ma Luhan lagi asik nih beryoga ria. Ini asli berYoga ria loh yah. Pasalnya tetangga mereka yang namanya Yoga Ardi Suanto itu gantengnya bukan main dan mereka fix jadi fans mahluk ganteng itu dari awal masuk sekolah. Ckckckck kelakuan ih kalian,, ga berubah masa?

Nah mana mahluk yang lain? Emang gue udah sebutin siapa aja sih di atas? Wkwkwkwkwk Sehun, Lay, Chen, Tao, dan Xiumin masih di alam bawah sadar mereka. Terus di mana kah Suho?

 **.**

 **.**

Di sekolah ga ada yang istimewa juga sih soalnya ga ada tukang martabak telor yang menjual menu 'biasa', 'istimewa' dan 'spesial' yang telor ayam n telor bebeknya masing-masing dua*ini napa jadi bahas martabak?*. Dan kehidupan Chanyeol di kelas 12 ya gitu-gitu aja pula.

Sekolah baginya adalah tempat panen, kenapa? Karena di sinilah dia bisa dengan mudah malakin duit anak kelas 10 dan ngecengin anak-nak kelas 11. Mati aja sana lu yeol!. Nama aslinya adalah Cahyeo Cahaya Purnomo. Lahir di kelaten taun 2000 di bulan November.

Dia di kenal sadis ke anak-anak cowo, entah itu kelas 10, 11 atau bahkan temen sekelasnya. Tapi ga pernah bisa marah ke temen sekosnya Baekhyun. Ckckckckck

Walo dikenal sadis atau tukang palak. Chanyeol itu terkenal anak yang pinter di kelasnya. Nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata dan bahkan dulu sempet di dicurigain ma guru fisika karena nilainya yang sempurna.

"Cahyeo, ngaku kamu, kamu nyontek kan waktu ulangan fisika?"tanya sang guru yang emosi. Tapi si Chanyeol cuman lipet tangan di dada sambil ngelirik gurunya dengan ogah.

"Mau bapak ngotot gimanapun juga, jawaban saya tetep satu. Engga."keukeuhnya dan si bapak naik pitam. Si bapak ambil satu buku tebel, dibuka lembar perlembar dan menemukan sebuah catatan kriminal di sana.

"Nah ini, kamu pernah malah kang Musman satpam sekolah dan nyolong ayam pak Bejo di belakang sekolah. Gimana bapak bisa percaya kamu ga nyontek?"dan kali ini si Chanyeol ngehela napas panjang. Dia ambil bolpen di saku bajunya, ngambil kertas ga tau dari mana dan bersiap nulis.

"Gini aja dah pa. Gimana klo kita ulang ulangannya. Bapak kasih soal ke saya, entar saya jawab di sini."katanya ngasih ide."Bapa ga usah kedip kalo mau tau saya ngontek apa engga." lanjutnya dan si bapak mengiyahkan.

Hasil dari ulangan dadakan itu adalah 100. Nilai sempurna dan dari situlah para guru mengakui kehebatan si Chanyeol alias Cahyeo Cahaya Purnomo.

…

Kesangaran Chanyeol ga usah ditanya lagi dah. setiap dia lirik cowo mangsanya ato ga sengaja liat orang, itu orang bakal nundukin muka n endingnya ngibrit sejadi-jadinya. Tapi gitu-gitu dia punya kelemahan yang ga semua orang tau.

Kelemahannya adalah Tuhan yang pertama dan banci di peringkat kedua. Pernah suatu hari si Chanyeol lagi asik tuh ngedribel bola di lapangan dan bertepatan dengan itu ada anak seni teater lagi pada latihan buat pentas seni bulan depan. Tema yang diambil mereka itu kebetulan banci taman lawang. Dan di sinilah mereka dengan mini dress juga wig warna warni mulai hilir mudik di samping lapangan.

Chanyeol belom menyadari kedatangan mereka sebenernya karena lagi asik latihan. Nah beres tuh latihan mereka, si tiang itu nyamperin Sehun yang duduk di bangku penonton sambil nyiapin minum plus handuk buat kapten basket itu.

"Hun, minum!"seru Chanyeol masih jalan dari arah tengah lapangan. Sehun yang denger seruan Chanyeol lempar botol minum tuh yang lalu ditangkep dengan mulus ma Chanyeol. Secara gitu kan kapten basket.

Lapangan kosong tuh dan si jangkung masih di pinggir lapangan. Liat ada orang-orang berambut pelangi masuk lapangan, si Sehun ngasih kode gitu ke si Chanyeol pake mata nah tapi si Chanyeol ga ngerti sama kode si Sehun.

"Setau gue yah Hun, lo tuh punya penyakit cacingan. Bukan penyakit katarak. Jadi ngapain lo kedit-kedip ke gue? Naksir mah bilang, ga usah ngasih kode gitu. Geli gue litanya." katanya sedikit bergidik ngeri. Sehun yang denger kata-kata si jangkung jadi males ngasih tau lagi jadi dia diem dan ngabil hp di saku kemejanya.

Dan ketika sebuah suara mengalihkan dunia si kapten basket, "Hai ganteng."suara cempreng dibua-buat menembus gendang telinga Chanyeol dan dengan tubuh menegang dan ekspresi ngeri noleh lah itu muka kesumber suara dan JRENG! Cewe jejadian dengan rambut pink udah nyolek-nyolek lengan kekar Chanyeol di sana.

Takut, ngeri, geli plus ga jelas lah yah, si pemilik nama asli Cahyeo Cahaya Purnoo itu langsung ngibrit ga keruan sabil leper botol minum yang dia pegang ke entah arah mana dan teriak sejadi-jadinya, mangil emanya yang lagi jadi TKW di arab Saudi sana.. ckckckckck.

 **TBC/END**

* * *

 **Huwai kawan….. ini gue rombak ff lama… awalnya yg maen(?) tuh suju.. tp karena ketuaan jadi gue ganti..**

 **Ini gue gg tau au buat sampe cepter berapa tp yang jelas tungguin aja.. ini juga sebagai pengalih ff2 gue yang belom kelar semua.. hahahaha .. dulu ini pernah gue up di sini tp ga ada yg review, siapa tau sekarang ada. Klo ada gue lanjut. Klo gay a gue stop dan jadiin ini oneshot hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ff ini cuman sekedar selingan biar kalian ga gitu nunggu lama ff yang sebelumnya. Dan maafkan kalo sifat si ganteng dan cool berubah jadi sedikit koplak dan ga masuk akal karena ff ini 100% berbau komedi walo ga ada baunya sama sekali. persoalan typo yang berkepanjangan, mungkin kamu bakal nemuin ini dari mulai awal kamu baca pengawal di atas sampe bawah nanti so jangan di protes lagi yah karena semua manusia ga ada yang sempurna kecuali selogan Demian si pesulap. So happy reading ya guys~**

* * *

-all member exo-

 **…**

Mimpi buruk? Ya udah seminggu nih si cantik Baekhyun mimpi buruk. Bukan mimpi kaya biasa yang isinya tuh seorang bernama Yoga melorotin celananya secara sensual dan mendesahkan namanya dengan suara berat tapi berakhir dengan wajah si Cahyeo yang menyeringai bodoh di atasnya. Mimpi basah yang gagal.

Tiap kelur dari kamarnya si Baekhyun cuman merengut dengan mata panda yang ngalahin itemnya puya si Tao orang cina yang sering ditawarin maen film tapi cuman sebatas jagain konter hp di glodok. Dan lesunya ngalahin badan letoi lemotnya Lay yang sering di panggil Layla itu. Pokonya sekosan bingung aja sama tingkah aneh si Baekhyun seminggu ini.

Awal kisah saat dia balik dari sekolah tuh. Biasanya dia balik ma Luhan sambil ngerumpiin cowo bernama Yoga yang ada sebelah kosan mereka. Atao ngomongin dua cowo atletis yang dengan sadar mereka pergokin lagi liatin mereka dengan laparnya di kosan tiap mereka beres berYoga ria. Okeh balik ke poin awal! Intinya hari itu si Baekhyun ga balik ma Luhan yah. Dan ga tau kenapa setelah masuk rumah dan duduk di sofa, raut muka si Baekhyun tuh jadi beda. Biasanya walo kecapean jalan kaki dari sekolah ke kos, mukanya masih tetep cute-cute lucu gimana gitu kan. Lah ini muka syok kaya habis ketemu setan di siang bolong dengan mata nerawang lurus kedepan mulut nganga tapi masih keliatan lucu di mata Chanyeol. Alah tu anak.. Ckckckck

"Lu kenapeh?" tanya Kris yang nongol jiwa ke bapakannya dan yang ditanya cuman melongo bengong kaya orang bego.

"Mpo Taeyeon nagih uang bulanan?" tanya Kris lagi dan Baekhyun akhirnya noleh.

"Engga kok."singkat padat dan jelas. Ini nih yang ga Kris suka dari uke taman lawang yang selalu pengennya ke A tapi muter dulu ke Z baru balik ke A kalo lagi ngejelasin apapun. Susah emang.

"Ya udah klo gitu. Sekarang makan dah, bi onah dah masak cah kangkung sama sambel terasi tadi." dan lalu berlalu meninggalkan si malang di sofa ruang tamu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore nih dan dua cecurut atletis baru balik dari latihan basket. Dengan keringet mengucur deras ba aer terjun, mereka memasuki ruangan. Sebenernya Baekhyun mau protes karena bau badan keduanya menerobos masuk lobang idung si mungil tanpa sopan santun dan mau ga mau tu anak harus bangkit dan menatap sadis kedua mahluk tak berdosa di sana.

"Gile yah tadi si Bora, goyangannya… Wih"itu Sehun dengan riweh dan berisik nyelotehin dancer ternama di sekolahnya. Ga kalah bawel si Cahyeo ngejagoin Hyorin yang masih satu tim ma si Bora tadi. Merasa terusik, si Baekhyun pura-pura batuk tuh eh tapi malah batuk beneran gara-gara keselek ludahnya sendiri.

"Eh Baek, kenapa?" suara bass Chanyeol sukses menyadarkan batuk si cantik. Soalnya sadar ga sadar*ape dah ini?* si Baekhyun sebenenrnya naksir juga ma si Cahyeo tapi karena gengsi ya ga di tunjukin gitu ke orangnya.

Ditanya si Baekhyun ga jawab. Dia ngeleos aja dari ruang tamu menuju kamarnya yang ga jauh dari sana. Banting pintu keras dan ga tau lagi dah ngapain.

 **…**

Seisi kosan kecuali Baekhyun*ya ia lah yang aneh kan itu mahluk* bingung bukan maen. Dari mulai tukang baso yang sering mangkal depan kosan, satpam rumah mewah depan rumah yang katanya naksir ma Baekhyun, sampe tukang ronda yang cuman lewat depan rumah sekali doang aja bingung ma kelakuan si Baekhyun.

Diadakanlah rapat dadakan melihat si cantik itu belum pulang dari latihan karatenya.

"Sebelumnya ada yang tau masalah Baekhyun?"itu Kris yang merangkap ketua rapat karena dia yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua di kosan.*baru denger gue di kosan ada ketuanya. Ga sekalian aja buat asraa wid?*.

"Iah gue bingung kenape si Baekhyun mendadak aneh. Kemaren aja waktu gue ajak nongrong di depan rumah dia mendadak ogah masa. Kenape yah?"bingung Luhan sebagai sohibnya.

"Lo mah Lu, ngajak nongrong sambil buat dosa. Bukan nongkrong lo mah, ngajak ngintip perjaka!"nah itu Kyungsoo yang kalo ngomong suka bener. Yang di bilangin malah ga terima terus nyolot.

"Ya menikmati masa muda Soo. Dari pada lu taaruf ma si Jongin tapi rasa pacaran. Ckckck"dilipet tuh tangan di depan dada sabil merem terus geleng-geleng.

"Udah-udah kenapa malah jadi berantem? Sekarang balik ke Baekhyun deh ini."si Kris menengahi.

"Oh apa mungkin dia lagi kesem sem sama tetangga kita?"Lay yang punya nama panggung layla itu angkat bicara dan yang pertama bersuara itu Luhan.

"Ya ga usah ditanya itu mah."

"Gantengan juga gue dari si Yoga, Yoga itu."sombong Chanyeol ga terima.

"Iyeh tapi lo tukang malakin orang."Luhan emang tukang nyautin kata-kata orang sekarang nyautin kata-kata si Chanyeol tuh. Ckckck.

"Ato dia digangguin ma hantu pebantu tetangga tuh. Kan matinya aga aneh."bisik Chen abmil bicara dan semuanya terdiam.

"Tapi apa nyambungnya sama Baekhyun?"iah juga sih apa nyambungnya. Tapi ada penjelasannya.

"Kan bisa aja si Baekhyun maen jelangkung ma temen sekelasnya terus ga sengaja yang kepanggil tuh hantunya mba sutijem yang diem-diem ngefens ma lu cahyeo. Tapi karena lo suka ngintipin si Baekhyun berenang di kolam depan punya pak Ucok dia marah terus sekarang ngehantuin si Baekhyun dah." penjelasan Chen berhenti di situ. Nah si Chanyeol jadi bingung, 'nape jadi gue?' pikirnya.

"Nah kan Cahyeo! Lo mah ih suka ngintip-ngintip! Jangan-jangan lu ngintipin gue juga yah?" sekarang si Luhan yang nuduh si Chanyeol. Dan tanpa sadar si Sehun udah menyingsingkan lengan baju kaya pejuang mau ngadepin penjajah.

"Sumpah demi Allah, Lu! Gue cuman ngintipin Baekhyun. Mana demen gue ma rusa cungkring kaya lo? Mending Baekhyun ke mana- mana." terang Chanyeol plus hinaan yang ngena banget ke uluhatinya tapi yang nyolot malah Sehun.

"Gitu-gitu Luhan bodinya oke punya yah! Jangan sembrangan ngatain orang lo!" tuh kan ngamuk. Ckckckck.

"Udah-udah ini kenapa malah ributin ginian sih?" Kris coba melerai. Semua mendadak tenang dan masing-masing dari kedua tim menahan atlit tinju masing-masing*ngaco*

 **…**

Kebingungan. Yap penguhi kosan kecuali Baekhyun bingung bukan maen ma tingkah anak cabe satu itu. Soalnya ga ada keceriaan selama seminggu ini. Ya maklum yah yang suka bikin ricuh kan itu anak, ya kalo ga teriak-teriak, dangdutan dengan suara keras, ato desah-desah*eh*.

Keadaan di sekolah juga jadi mendadak ngebosenin. Anak-anak keceh di sekolah kehilangan si pengoda. Ga ada yang menjajahkan diri di kantin dengan selogan 'Lo mau ayo sini' lagi dari si mungil.

"Gue jadi kepikiran masalah hyung." curhat si Sehun di kelas. Ngomong-ngomong si Sehun ma si Jongin tuh sekelas jadi mereka suka curhat-curhatan. Entah soal si Sehun yang naksir ma kakak kelasnya, ato soal jaarufnya si Jongin. Yah banyak lah yah.

"Hyung yang mana nih? Kita tuh deretan paling kecil di kosan. Ya walo deretan paling bongsor juga sih." hahahah bener.

"Baekhyun lah. Siapa lagi." jawab Sehun aga kesel. Kadang dia suka bingung, si Jongin alias ijong ini tuh kelewat ganteng tapi lemotnya kelewatan. "Lagian siapa sekarang yang lagi banyak masalah di kosan?" lanjut si Sehun. Si ijong garuh-garuk kepala tuh.

"Ia yah. Nape sih ma tu cabe satu. Jadi horror gue kalo sendiri di kosan."merinding si Jongin usap-suap tangannya yang ga kedinginan sebenernya.

"Lagian gue denger dia jadi suka gaul ma si Sentot loh. Lu tau kan si Sentot kaya gimana?"

"Iah tau kok. Anak tukang baso deket kosan kita kan?" jadi laper Jong. Ah lu mah!

"Bukan masalah itu." Sehun kesel sebenernya. Soalnya gini loh, setau dia tuh yang lemot si Lay alias iching suriching lah napa jadi Jongin? Ape lemotnya nular?

"Jadi katanya si Sentot tuh temenan ma dewa sial. Nah kalo sialnya ngetransfer ke Baekhyun hyung gimana? Lo mau sial tujuh turunan?"

"Ya kaga lah!" jawab si Jongin ga ambil lama."Tapi emang sial jenis virus baru selain sars yah?"lemot lagi kan? Ah cape ah.

"Serah lu!" dan Sehun balikin badan ke depan lagi. Cape emang kalo ngomong ma orang lemot cem Jongin ato Lay.. Ckckckck.

 **…**

Kelas anak 12. Si Kris ama Chanyeol lagi mampir ke kelas Luhan tuh. Ya walo ga bilang-bilang si Sehun. Kalo ga tu anak bisa murka.

Ini pembicaraan anak-anak tingkat akhir sebenernya tapi berubah gara-gara masalah si Baekhyun.

"Btw itu si Baekhyun kenape sih?"Luhan nyeletuk sambil gigitin pinsil. Laper kali dia wkwkwk.

"Ya kali. Elu pan yang sering bareng die, ya elu lah yang pasti tau dia kenape." jawab Chanyeol dengan nada meninggi. Luhan kesel, ini anak ngajak ribut ato jawab pertanyaan dia sih?

"Iyeh emang bareng gue. Ya tapi klo soal waktu itu pan lagi ga bareng ma gue." balesnya judes.

"Ini kenape berantem terus kalian tuh? Gue ngajak Chanyeol ke kelas lu mau bahas soal Baekhyun. Bukan nganterin atlet tinju tanding." nah akhirnya dua-duanya bisa tenang.

"Ini gue ada ide nih." mulai Kris. "Pulang sekolah nanti kita mau ngikutin si Baekhyun tuh."idenya. Dua mahluk di depannya udah mangut-mangut tuh nungguin terusan dari ide ketua kosan itu dan langsung tuh di lanjut ma si Kris.

"Gue sih ngiranya dia di palak sama mamang tukang ketoprak depan komplek. Soalnya aga gimana gitu itu mamang-mamang klo udah buka lapak. Tau sendiri klo dia ngeladangin kita-kita gimana." curhat Kirs endingnya.

"Iah tuh pa lagi kalo dia ga ada receh. Di embat udah duit kita semua. Maceng kang angkot klo ga ada kembalian." nimbrung Chanyeol ikutan curhat. Si Luhan yang kaga tau itu mamang tukang ketoprak cuman mangut-mangut ajeh dah. Ya namanya juga inces kaga pernah makan depan komplek jadi ya mana tau dia mamang-mamang yang mana yang di maksud dua seme kaya tower itu.

"Ya udah gini aja. Entar anak-anak suruh ngumpul tuh di lapangan depan sekolah. Nungguin si Baekhyun kelur sekolah terus buntutin tuh si neneng geulis satu ntuh sampe depan kosan. Nah Kris, muka lu sangar ngalahin om dady kan. Entar klao tu mamang-mamang tukang palak nongol lo yang ngadepin n lo Cahyeo, tugasnya ngamanin kesayangan lu biar ga kenapa-napa." strategi Luhan yang ternyata mangut-mangut tuh dengerin dan bikin rencana.. Ckckck ga nyangka ternyata Luhan cerdas juga.

 **.**

 **.**

Okeh jadi kalain udah ngerti kan readers cerncana mereka. Jadi ga usah gue jelasin ulang tuh yah. Wong masih di atas juga. Wkwkwk.

Nah udah ngumpul tuh Tao, Suho, Sehun ,Iching, Chen, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, n xiumin di pohon gede tempat para mahluk astral mejeng klo malem jumat.

Si Iching sampe ngerelain dagangannya yang belom abis di bawa pulang lagi hanya demi temen satu kosnya. Ckckck pengorbanan yang luar biasa Ching.

"Jadi gini rencana kita." si Kris jelasin ulang kata-kata si Luhan waktu di kelas pas jam istirahat tadi dan alhamdulillah ga ada pertanyaan dan semua mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita ngintai gini ape kaga dosa?" celetuk Chen yang ikut ngendap-ngendap di belakang si Baekhyun yang udah jalan bermeter-meter di depan mereka.

Kris mikir. Iah juga yah klo nyampe kosan si sungmin bingung penghuniya pada ga ada.

"Iah juga yah." bingung si Kris negakin badan bikin tumpukan manusia di belakang dia kepentok badan jangkungnya.

"Kalo mau berdiri tuh ngomong dulu kek. Kan jadi gue ga kepentok. Entar idung irit gue makin irit gimana?" Jongin ngelus-ngelus sayang idung seipritnya yang malang.

"Gampang itu mah hyung. Bilang aja kita baru dari partynya si Butet." celetuk Xiumin ngasih saran.

"Emang si Butet ultah yah? Kok ga ada undangannya?" bego iching garuk kepala. Dan si pemberi saran nabok jidatnya. Ampun dah..

"Gini yah Icing sayang. Emang si Butet kaga ultah. Ini cuman alesan biar si Baekhyun kaga curiga. Ngerti pinter?" dielus lah itu pala biar ilang begonya. Tapi klo udah mendarah danging mah susah.

 **.**

 **.**

Udah setengah perjalanan ke kosan 11 penghuni kosan masih setia ngendap-ngendap di belakang Baekhyun yang dengan santai jalan tanpa beban. Tapi tiba-tiba si Tao ketakutan.

"Gimana kalo emang setannya mba Sutijem ngehantuin Baekhyun?" Tao terus aja gelisah sambil meluk tangan Kris yang masih ngendap-ngendap.

"Itu kan belom tentu bener o, lagian waktu itu gue asal nyeletuk kok." si Iching meluruskan tapi ga ada respon perubahan dari Tao yang masih gemeteran terus kejang lalu mati #plak.

"Ya tapi kalo beneran giman?"panik si mata panda makin menjadi. Akhirnya Kris bertindak. Di rengkuh tuh muka si panda terus buat ngeliat mata sinisnya wkwkwkkw.

"Gini ya sayang." uluh sayang. "Ga usah takut ma setan deh. Di sini ada aku, lagian setan ma kamu masih sereman kamu Tao cintaku. Jadi ga usah panik berlebihan gitu ngerti?" ini sih maksudnya nenangin tapi malah si Kris kena wusu dari cintanya si Tao.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun biasanya lewat jalan pintas yang lebih deket ke kosan. Jalan pintasnya tuh berupa gang kecil yang sepi banget kalo lewat jam 3 sore.

"Kok Baekhyun hyung ga takut sih lewat jalan sini?" komentar si tao LAGI. Dan lirikan 'B' ajah dari para orang-orang di sana ga ada yang jawab.

"Alah cuman gini doang? Modal gelap doang? Lebih serem tuh yah kalo ada kuburannya, pohon beringinnya terus di hiasin sama-"tuh yah kalo si Jongin udah berimajinasi ga ada yang bisa setop itu mulut. Kecuali mulut Kyungsoo iye kan? Dan reflek tangan si mungil bekep itu si pemilik kulit gelap.

"Plis Jong, jangan bahas gituan di saat yang ga tepat kegini!"dan yang di bekep pun cuman senyum terus cium telapak tangan tu orang yang ternyara eh ternyata Kyungsoo.

Balik ke Baekhyun gaes,, si Baekhyun masih jalan santay tuh ke arah kosan. Masih di gang sih dan yang lain masih ngendap-ngedap di belakang dia. Awalnya ga ada yang aneh tapi pas belokan si Baekhyun mulai panik dan bikin cemas gerombolan kecoa di belakangnya eh, gerombolan temen-temennya.

"Eh si Baekhyun kenapa tuh?" ngeh Suho yang sedari tadi neropongin si Baekhyun dari belakang. Yang laen ikut liat juga.

"Dia tau kali kita ngikutin dia."itu Chen. Dan saat sosok lain ngedatengin si Baekhyun yang nyolot duluan tuh si Chanyeol yang ga terima gebetannya di santronin sosok lain yang ga jelas bentuknya.

"Sabar Chan,," tangan Kris nahan Chanyeol yang mau maju. Mersa angota kosnya terancam yang maju Kris karena dia yakin klo yang maju Chanyeol bukan beres malah makin ricuh.

"Sape loh berani deketin temen gue?" denger suara garang si Kris. Sosok itu kaget dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terkaget-kaget di depan gerbang kosannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Gitu masuk kosan si Baekhyun langsung di introgasi anak-anak. Nanya ya giman perasaannya, ya itu siapa lah, yang paling ga jelas itu Chanyeol sewot dan marah-marah sendiri. Gila mas?

"Gue tau lo masih syok ma kejadian tadi, tapi setidaknya lo kasih tau kita itu tadi siapa?"itu Kris yang menyimpulkan semua pertanyaan anak-anak. Baekhyun cuman diem. Mukanya masih pucet dan badannya kaku kaya mayat idup. Mulutnya nganga tapi masih cute kok tenang.

15 menit nunggu, si Baekhyun masih setia diem tuh dan akhirnya matanya terpejam, badannya nyender ke sofa dan saat menemukan sebuah cairan saliva mengalir dari mulut kecilnya, semua nyimpulin kalo itu anak molor dengan suksesnya.

Kecewa dan semua meninggalakn tubuh ringkih itu di ruang tamu. Tadinya Chanyeol dengan senang hati mau gendong dia ke kamar, tapi Sehun tau kamar mana yang di maksud jadi itu tangan bocah lucknut di tarik duluan ma Sehun biar ga berbuat lebih dalam dan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya*apaan dah*

 **…**

Ke esokan harinya kegiatan di kosan EXO masih seperti biasa. Kris Chanyeol yang rebutan kamar marndi, Jongin yang ngebuntutin si Kyungsoo kemanapun itu bocah pergi dan mahluk sisanya ga tau pada kemana.

Mungkin yang terlihat beda cuman Luhan yang terlihat sendiri saat ngintipin mas Yoga di pelataran kosan mereka. Ga ada Baekhyun, sendiri juga ga masalah pikirnya. Ya terserah lu aja dah yah.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sekolah, gerombolan exo mines Baekhyun masih berusaha buat nangkep pelaku yang bikin temen sekosan mereka jadi aneh sikapnya. Apa lagi Chanyeol yang sempet geram karena orang yang di taksir terlihat murung dan parnoan tiap lewat gang yang biasa dia lewatin waktu pulang sekolah.

"Rencana kita masih sama yah gaes, buntutin si Baekhyun pas pulang sekolah." Kris mengkomandoi. Semua anak-anak juga udah ngupul kecuali Baekhyun tentunya.

"Pokonya gitu nongol itu orang, mau gue pites!" napsu Chanyeol yang ga terima gebetannya di serang orang ga dikenal.

"Sabar mas sabar."Kyungsoo ngelus-ngelus pundak si jangkung yang berakibat melebarnya mata si item dan tatapan tajam tak kasat mata dari orang yang bernama asli Ijong Kurniawan itu.

"Okeh dan pengintaian kita mulai." Ucap Kris sabil liat sasaran mulai meninggalkan wilayah sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Gengs-gengs, tuh ada yang mencurigakan ngendap-ngendap ke arah Baekhyun." Iching nunjuk seseorang yang memang terlihat berjalan mengendap di belakangnya. Sontak semua mata terarah pada orang itu dan sedetik kemudian melirik lagi ke arah si penunjuk dengan panadangan 'lo punya mata?'

"Layla sayang, itu tukang cendol. Lu mah ah! Untung sayang." Ucap Suho sambil belai mesra itu bocah yang emang kadang buat kesel sejuta umat yang ada di seluruh negri mimpi.

Perjalanan Baekhyun ga semulus muka mpo Taeyeon yang klo ada debu yang nyangkut aja langsung kegelincir jatuh ke hatinya*ape dah ini?*. Terkadang si Baekhyun tuh mampir dulu ke tukang soto walo ga jadi beli, nanya-nanya ke tukang batagor tapi kembali ga jadi beli dan sekarang lagi diem di depan tukang gulali yang dikerumunin anak-anak SD komplek sebelah.

Ini jelas membuat temen-temennya cemas. Ya gimana engga? Wong biasanya kan dia ga keliatan seplinplan itu walo ga bisa bedain mana garem sama merica.

"Gue agak kasian deh ma si Baekhyun. Tega banget dah itu orang nakut-nakutin si Baekhyun sampe dia ga napsu makan dari kemaren." Kawatir Luhan yang liat badan kurus Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

"Apaan ga napsu makan. Kemaren aja masakan gue dia embat tanpa sisa. Kalo ga gue pergokin, mungkin itu piring dia gayem juga kaya pemaen kuda luping." Sewo Kyungsoo yang inget kejadian kemaren setelah memergoki si tersangka.

"Ya tapi badan dia tambah kurus tuh liat."

"Itu mah dari dulu udah gitu Lu. Ga sadar bodi yah? Elu juga jungkring tau." itu Jongin dan tabokan dari Sehun sukses menyadarkan si item untuk bungka.

"Eh gengs, siap-siap. Target terdeteksi!" dan semua berdiap. Keliatan tuh ada orang yang mondar-mandir depan gerbang kosan dengan setelan aneh dan rambut teracung ke atas.

"WOI SAPE LUH MONDAR MANDIR DEPAN RUMAH ORANG?" suara lantang dengan nada rendah Chanyeol sukses membuat orang sekampung ngibrit karena ngira itu gorilla lepas dari kebon binatang. Orang yang di teriakinpun kaget bukan maen. Tap sukses terkepung oleh gengs exo.

"Saya…. Saya…" gugup sosok itu. Ia masih merangkai kata-kata yang tercecer karena teriakan bass si Chanyeol tadi.

"Buruan ngomong, ato gue sunat nih." Si Kris keluar dah jiwa kepremanannya yang sempet tertidur ba pisang di bawahnya*pisang paan?-_-*

"Ga usah pake kekerasan hyung." Sahut Jongin aga ngeri dengan senjata yang di bawa Kris yang entah sejak kapan udah mejeng di tangannya.

"Wah klo ada acara sunat, ada sisingaannya dong. Asik." Girang Lay yang ga tau tepat.

BRUK Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan. Jongin tau betul apa penyebab si sayangnya itu pingsan. Tentu aja senjata yang dibawa Kris. Sebenernya Kris tuh diem-diem nyembunyiin celurit di tasnya dan waktu itu mahluk ga di kenal datang langsung siaga dan ngambil itu celurit. Ga tau dah itu celuris abis di pake apaan. Apa mungkin dia pengikut aliran kapak merah dan membantai orang-orang di negri mimpi? Tapi itu kan celurit yah? Bodo ah!

"Hyung! Kan udah gue bilang jangan pake kekerasan!" bentak si Jongin sambil gendong di Kyungsoo. Kris bingung, pasalnya dia belom ngapa-ngapain.

"Emang gue ngapain si Kyungsoo?'

"Tuh celurit! Bisa di simpen dulu kaga? Entar ada yang pingsan lagi kan gawat!" dan saat nama benda itu di sebut, noleh lah Luhan dan BRUK korban selanjutnya.

"LuLu!"histeris Sehun lari so lebay ke arah incesnya. Hah dasar mahluk-mahluk alay.

"Woi mahluk aneh! Buruan kasih tau lo siapa dah dari pada nambah korban lagi." Teriak Jongin lagi dan semua berakhir di ruang tamu kos exo.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjam-jam dintrogasi, sosok itu masih setia bungkam. Dan saat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan, semua menatap bocah itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang bingung sama suasana ruang tamu yang ramai kaya ema-ema lagi ngadain arisan.

"Ini nih yang namanya Baekhyun."tunjuk Chen ke aras Bakhyun dan lagi-lagi penghuninya ngeliatin si Baekhyun lagi.

Mata si Baekhyun mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Ia terpaku sedetik dan kemudian berteriak sejadi-jadinya."AAAAAAAAAA!" histersnya ngebuat semua penghuni nutup telinga.

"Lo mau ngintrogasi gue lagi? Lo mau malakin gue lagi? Ato malah lo mau ngerampok kosan gue? Plise ya,, gue ga punya apa-apa buat lo ambil. Klo mau nih nih gue cuman punya uang seribu sisa uang jajan tadi. Jangan gangguin gue lagi." Baekhyun masih histeris dan sosok itu langsung ngedeketin.

"Baek,"panggil sosok itu dan yang melotot itu Chanyeol. Soalnya si sosok itu manggilnya so asik sama so deket gitu.

"Ini gue Uzumaki Naruto. Temen lo di kampong. Masa lupa?" ya lu sendiri aja ga kenal Baekhyun sama sekali bang ah! Si Baekhyun yang denger nama orang itu menatap ga percaya.

"Bukannya kamu lagi belajar di merapi?"

"Aku udah pulang dan langsung belajar ilmu ninja di Konoha. Pas pulang gue nyariin elu dan ternyata elu lagi sekolah di negri mimpi ya pulang dari negri belitong gue langsung ke sini dah." Cerita panjang si Naruto pada Baekhyun. Yang lain cuman ngedengerin dengan setia.

"Oh. Lagian lo dateng dari langit. Gue kira alien dari planet mars yang mau ngejajah negri mimpi. Kaget gue."

"Hahaha iah gue bareng Harry Potter naek sapu terbang eh gue udah suruh berenti alah lanjut jalang malah ngerem dadakan ya jatoh gue.. heheh sorry yah." Sesal si Naruto. "Oh yah boleh gue nupang nginep beberapa hari? Gue udah nyari penginapan ga nemu nih. Penuh karena liburan nasional katanya. Nikahan cucu mbah Marijan."

"Lah cucu mbah Marijan nikah kenapa sekolah ga di liburin sih?" celetuk si Luhan yang udah sadar dari pingsan.

"Iah juga yah. Ckckc sekolah kita mah ga mau rugi emang." Itu Tao.

"Ya udah boleh, entar gue yang bilang ke mpo Taeyeon deh." Dan surakan sekelompok orang dari luar rumah mengagetkan si penghuni kosan.

"Asik kita dapet tempat berteduh. Ga tidur di masjid ma musola lagi dah." Surak Sakura yang kegirangan di lanjut Ino yang sambil meluk Sasuke tapi di tendang Sakura ke halaman.

"Boleh saya numpang bersih-bersih? Lengket nih ma keringet." Itu Tsunade dengan oppai besarnya yang nyelonong gitu aja ke dalem kosan yang isinya anak perjaka semua*yakin perjaka semua?*

"Saya juga mau nyari tempat enak baca buku nih ehehe.. punten kang." Dan Kakashi masuk dengan sopannya. Si Kris nabok jidat gimana dia minta ijin ke mpo Taeyeon klo yang numpang tidurnya seRT kaya gini.. ckckckckck

END/TBC?

 **Walau sedikit kecewa sih gue sama reviewnya heheh tp ini gue lanjut. Ga akan gue bls review yah hehehe…**


End file.
